These Violent Delights
by Arrows In The Clouds
Summary: He wants to get back at the remaining members Akatsuki for how they wronged him but he can't do it alone.  It was suposed to be a buisness agrement of sorts but she never anticipated this. How do you tell the man you love, your sworn to kill him? DeiXSaku


**Summary: **On a standard intelligence gathering mission Sakura runs into an ex-Akatsuki member who she believed to be dead. He gets right to the point. He wants to get back at the remaining members Akatsuki for how they wronged him but he can't do it alone. That's where the pink haired leaf Nin comes into play. With him threatening her village and loved ones she really has no choice but to head back to Konoha and wait for him to come get her when the time is right. Once Sakura reluctantly begins her mission with Deidara she starts to find that he's really not as sinister as she thought, just a little . . .artistic. And as time goes by she finds herself having feelings that she never anticipated.

* * *

><p>These violent delights have violent ends<p>

And in their triumph die

Like fire and powder; which as they kiss consume

-William Shakespeare; Romeo and Juliet

* * *

><p><span>These Violent Delights<span>

**Chapter One:** These Unexpected Encounters

**It** was a dingy bar at the edge of Fire country. The kind where the furniture didn't match, gum stuck to the underside of any given table surface, cigarette smoke was thick in the air, the waitresses looked like drag queens, there was the sketchy figure in the back of the bar alone, and there was more than one questionable stain in the carpet. Sakura found herself in this exact place, sitting at the bar, beer in hand. She wasn't a happy camper.

She had been sent out on an intelligence gathering mission unexpectedly. Usually this wasn't a mission she would take. She spent almost all of her time in the hospital, out with team Kakashi, or acting as medic for other teams. But Tsunade told her that she had been specially requested. Even though it wasn't her specialty or direct line of work Tsunade urged her to take it because you got between double to triple the pay when special requests were filled. But that wasn't why she was particularly frustrated.

There had been a string of terrorist attacks along the edge of the Fire border. A large group criminals banding against the Fire country. For what? Well, that's why she was here. They were sporadic and unorganized. They took out random buildings in big cities, small villages - there was no common denominator she could find, try as she might. She had searched and interrogated all the targeted places for the last two weeks, with little progress. There were no blood ties, no business ties, and no grudge ties. Nothing linking these attacks, and she had been very thorough in her investigations, but still nothing.

She was currently in a smaller merchant village that had had one of its larger storage buildings blown to smithereens. It had happened in the middle of the night two weeks ago. The guards didn't see a thing go in or come out - just bang - they had described it. This place held no more significant evidence than any other place she had checked out. She had a strong feeling that when she left tomorrow morning and finally got to the last city that had been attacked she would find an equally dead trail.

"Nother beer?" the bartender grunted

She nodded and another cold bottle was placed in front of her. She took a long savoring drink and set the bottle down on the ring stained bar. She took the ponytail out of her hair and let it fall loosely down her back. She no longer kept it cropped, she had nothing she needed to prove and she liked it long. Her hair brought on a usual chain of thoughts. It had been about two years since she had last seen the Uchiha, he had tried to kill her. Back then he would have succeeded if not for Naruto. Now all they heard of him was his occasional ministrations within Akatsuki. The organization had been lying low for a while now, but now they were getting wind of more and more sightings of them, meaning they were back on the move, putting everyone on their toes. Sasuke. . .

Last time she seen him she had been at war with herself, but now, now there was little gray area. After too much time she finally realized that there was no more Sasuke. He was gone and it was pointless to try and chase after something that no longer existed. She had thrown in the towel, and she had let it all go. She had never really admitted her defeat, but she knew people knew. Naruto, however, was as relentless as ever. Talking about it more and more passionately to her. She couldn't tell if he was actually blissfully unaware or if he was just pretending to be. Either way, she tried to avoid these conversations by keeping herself busy.

In the last few years Sakura had dedicated much of her time to training like crazy. She had even gotten Kakashi to teach her a few advanced jutsu and help her with her Gen-Jutsu. Tsunade had started to make time for her again until one day the Hokage stopped in the middle of training, stood up strait with her hands on her hips and with a firm expression said "We're done here. There's nothing more I can teach you that you won't learn on your own."

Sakura, snapping out of her shock, had yelled at her that she was lying and just didn't have the time for her. In turn Tsunade replied in a serious tone "I didn't say you were as strong as me Sakura, I said there was nothing more I could teach you. The rest is up to you. All you need now is practice and experience." the Godaime walked away with a proud smirk on her face.

Sakura smiled to herself at the memory. She had come a long way since then.

She sighed as she twiddled with the elastic band absently. She couldn't wait to get home. This had by far been the most boring and tedious mission ever. She froze in her ministrations as she felt extremely powerful chakra leaked out in the room. She looked over her shoulder just in time to see the hooded figure from the back of the bar duck out of the exit.

She wasn't a fool. He wanted her to follow him and honestly she didn't give a fuck if it was a trap or not, it was finally something interesting to do. She took one last swig from her beer, slapped a tip on the counter, threw her cloak on, and slipped out of the bar.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura<strong> figured she was about five kilometers away from the village by now. She was flying through the trees at a break-neck speed, her target managing to keep a ways ahead of her; he was fast and clearly wanted her away from the town. The trees were beginning to spread out as the forest thinned. Just as she took her pursuit to the ground, the chakra signature vanished once more. She continued on more cautiously until she reached the area where the signature had disappeared.

Adrenalin began to set in as she stood in the middle of an almost clearing-like part of the forest, where the trees were widely spread. Her muscles were tensed and her fingers twitched over her kunai pouch. Her breath was labored from the strenuous pursuit, fanning out in the crisp fall air, it seemed like it was the only sound in the entire forest. Her eyes darted to every shadow and corner she could make out in the half-moon light.

"You got me all the way out here," she called out into the pale darkness "Now what do you want?"

She heard it before she saw it and with her quick reflexes she blocked the kunai thrown at her. She smirked. A fight it was then.

The hooded figure emerged behind her in a flash. Sakura barely had time to react as she whipped around to block punch thrown her way. The force the connected with her arm guard sent her boots digging into the ground. She used quick thinking and used substitution jutsu to avoid the next attack. She reappeared behind a tree a few yards away.

That was all the evaluation she needed. She was dealing with an exceptionally strong shinobi. He was stronger than she had anticipated. She took a calming breath, and reached into her pouch for her gloves, she slid them on readily. Now she knew what she was up against. It was time to switch up the playing field. She ran out from behind the tree and charged him full on. He let her come at him and dodged her first punch but caught the second one. Saukra felt him faulted, and would be quick to bet some bones had cracked at the force in that one punch. She smirked and aimed a kick for his gut. He caught this one by her ankle, which just showed his high caliber, he was a very quick learner and strategist. He tightened his grip and before she could react flung her away.

She managed to right herself so her feet connected with the ground and she skidded to a halt. She wasted no time charging him again. They continued to fight with Tai jutsu. They were all in all fairly evenly matched. Both had a difficult time landing a hit but both also managed to do so every now and again and Sakura had to admit, he kept her on her toes. As they continued to fight, Sakura couldn't shake the feeling that there was something familiar about this person. She wanted to say it was the fighting style but at the same time she couldn't ever remember seeing it, but there was still ... something. It was a crude style. There was no real form but at the same time he clearly knew what he was doing. The kicks and punched he threw were sporadic, there was no pattern. It was clear this man was not a usual Tai jutsu fighter, though he had the strength and agility to be so. So that lead to the very important question: What was this man's true fighting style, and why was he holding it back?

Either way she was tiring of this. Clearly Tai jutsu alone just wasn't going to cut it and she was starting to deplete her chakra in order to keep up a match her opponents strength. It was time to get serious. The next punch he threw, she ducked under, grabbed his wrist and pumping more chakra into her arm, turned and flung him across the forest, seating him skidding through the trees and shrubbery. She darted though the clouds of dust to where she had thrown him. She quickly scanned over the debris and shrubbery. It didn't take her long to realize that he wasn't there. She quickly got back into a defensive stance, ready for an attack. Her eyes darted every which way searching for any sign movement. The leather material of her glove rubbed against the handle of the kunai as she tightened her grip.

Suddenly a number of kunai flew at her she ducked and dodged them with ease but then there was an unusual surge of chakra around her - before it could officially dawn on her what it was, the clearing around her erupted as a series of explosions went off, shaking the ground beneath her feet. She hit the ground as bark and debris flew all around her.

When she lifted her head she felt dizzy and disoriented. Her ears rang and things were going in and out of focus as the world split into she tried to look around the thickly dusted air and sporadic fires. She acted fast coursing chakra to her nerves to speed her recuperating process. As the ringing stopped and things started to come into focus she got to her hands and knees, coughing dry air while trying to catch her breath. She made a quick assessment other injuries as she scrambled to her feet. She was covered in scratches and there was a particularly bad gash on her upper right arm that had sticky crimson liquid seeping down her hand. But beside her injuries something else began to spin the wheels in her head. Explosions.

Was this her man? If so, was it really just him? Was this set up before hand? Is that why he lead her out here? Did he just set this up? Clearly he was no armature when it came to explosives. This had to be what he was holding back. She had seen this . . . explosive expert . . .

The man flickered into view about 30 yards in front of her and she watched intently as he threw back the hood of his cloak and tossed it to the ground.

Her lips parted in a silent gasp. It all made sense now. How he had went unnoticed. It was only just him, just this one man wreaking all this havoc on the fire border. She could understand how he managed this. Not only was he an expert at what he did but with his flight and stealth advantage - none of these targeted towns could have stood a chance to begin with. His skill, strength, style. And those weren't kunai that were thrown at her. They were clay bombs.

She gritted her teeth as she yanked her tattered and ruined cloak off. That bastard was supposed to be dead. She flash-stepped before him and was able to land a chakra lateen blow to his abdomen sending him doubling over. His hand shot out to grab her kick as he glared up at her from where he bent over holding his stomach. Their eyes met - each blazing with anger.

"You're going to pay for that, yeah" it wasn't only his tone but the sheer fact of hearing a voice she would have never expected to hear again, that sent chills down her spine. It all happened in a blur as he painfully twisted her leg, spinning her around so her back was to him. Before she could even respond a hard blow connected with the base of her neck and everything around her faded away.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's<strong> eyes slowly fluttered open. The first thing that registered was that she ached. Everywhere. From there her lagging brain started to piece this puzzle together. . . She bolted upright with a gasp of realization.

"Before you try anything rash, I'll tell you now. Those are clay bombs attached to your wrists," Sakura looked over to see him lounged in a chair in the corner of the room. He looked tired and worn. He no longer wore the Akatsuki cloak but instead a simple pair of black pants with the same black and white boots. He had a mesh t-shirt with a snug black wife-beater over it. His hair was just as long as before and worn in the same style; the top layer pulled up - lower ad less dramatic than last time, with the rest hanging loosely and a section left hanging over his left eye.

She looked down at her wrists to see - sure enough - clay spiders with their legs wrapped tightly around her wrists. She glared from them to him.

"How are you still alive?" she bit out. If she was honest with herself, her tone wasn't because of who he was, more so that he had beaten her and now she was in this predicament.

He studied her for a moment "Guess I'm hard to kill, yeah" he said with a smirk.

"Apparently" She agreed icily "What do you want from me?" she asked impatiently, even though she was in no position to be the integrator.

He recognized this too and arched a brow at her "You're awfully talkative for a captive"

She scowled "If you want the jinchiriki, I won't help you. It'd save you the time to just kill me now"

A dark look instantly crossed his features "I want nothing to do with those damned tailed beasts" he sounded agitated "I'm not with the Akatsuki anymore, for all they know I'm dead and I'd like to keep it that way, yeah."

She faltered at his statement and then regained herself "You honestly expect me to believe that?"

"Tche. Why else would I tell you?" he scoffed crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh, I don't know? Maybe so you could convince me your on our side and are suddenly a goody goody tattle tale"

"'Goody goody, tattle tale'?" he repeated with an amused smirk.

She couldn't help the heat that spread over her cheeks and neck "You know what I mean."

"Humph. Well I did bring you here for a reason - so I'll just put it out there, yeah" he began more serious. "I want you to partner with me to bring down what remains of Akatsuki."

Her brain literally stopped working. "What?"

"You heard me, yeah. Akatsuki royally screwed me over and I want revenge." he elaborated.

She still struggled to process it. "And you want me to help?" she confirmed "Why me?"

"Because you're the one I chose, yeah" he stated simply "Your reputation is nothing but admirable, your medic skills are exceptional, and as I confirmed - your combat skills are sharp enough to keep up with mine. You have all the assets I need to accomplish this"

She could tell by the way he spoke that he had put a lot of thought into this. Perhaps narrowing it down to her from a long list of others. Clearly he wasn't joking. "Why the hell would I ever work with you? Konoha can bring Akatsuki down by itself."

He snorted "When? By the time they've already collected the last tailed beast? I think not, yeah. They need to be taken down now."

Her eyes widened. "You honestly think you can take them all down by then?"

"Not without help" he amended.

"Still, that's only two people! You're insane!" she accused. "If you really want to do that, you should be asking me to convince my village to help you."

"No." he stated firmly "I don't work with hidden villages, yeah."

"And I won't betray my village to help you" she told him firmly crossing her arms over her chest in a 'that's, that' manner "Which puts us right back to square one."

"I figured you'd say that." he said almost annoyed while rolling his eyes "So I have a more strait forward proposition for you."

She sat on the bed cross-legged, facing him, waiting for him to continue.

"We both want the Akatsuki gone - for different reasons - but none the less, we want them to go down, yeah. You would rather die than 'betray' your precious little leaf village, so that's no good to me. So I'll offer you this," she remained silent so he went on "I will let you go free and unharmed from here, strait to your village." Now she reacted, her eyes widening in disbelief. "You will go to your Hokage and tell her - and only her - of what you've learned today and you will have her grant you clearance for this mission. Tell her, if she does not I will destroy your village and take you anyways. And you know very well from Suna, that I am capable of such feat. So understand that I am being very generous in my offer, yeah."

"What's the difference between and you doing this than two equally capable Konoha shinobi?"

He scoffed at her "Well for one, where in your rainbow village would you find a shinobi of my caliber," he ignored her eye roll "and second, don't even try to convince me that there is a leaf nin that can tell you every single thing about the Akatsuki from their movements and fighting styles down to their favorite food."

Of course he was right (on both accounts she added bitterly in the back of her mind) She pursed her lips in thought "And if I refused right now . . . "

A wicked grin spread across his face "I couldn't very well let anyone know I'm still alive now, could I?"

She wasn't surprised by his answer; she was just confirming her options. She had to admit if it wasn't this reckless, insane S-class criminal offering her this proposal, she'd jump right on board. She knew that the Akatsuki were becoming more desperate because of their dwindling numbers. They were scrambling to capture the eight and nine tailed beasts, the only ones remaining. She was well aware that Naruto was having more trouble avoiding them now, that he was rarely allowed clearance out of the village. It was only a matter of time before they waltzed right in and destroyed the entire village. She would be protecting Naruto for a change instead of the other way around, and it was the least she could do for him, she already owed him so much. Not to mention the fact that the Akatsuki had recently recruited four new members . . .

She let out a sigh "I really don't have much of a choice then, do I?"

He smirked "Doesn't look like it, yeah."

She momentarily debated if she attacked him, would he actually set off the bombs when he was only a few feet away . . .

"Fine. You've got a deal." she growled, clearly unhappy about this predicament.

"Good" he said with a grin as he stood up. Not wanting to feel intherier, Sakura did the same. Then dawned on her.

"Wait. So it was you that been behind all the attacks on the border right?"

His eyes lit up with - what Sakura would describe as nothing less than pride. "Of course"

"Why?" she had to know.

He looked at her like she was stupid "To get you out here of course"

She raised her brow in confusion "How did you know I would be the one to be sent out?"

"You were specially requested weren't you?"

"How . . ." she began lost.

"Even though Akatsuki doesn't recognize me as a member doesn't mean other people don't, yeah."

Of course that made sense. She let out one more exasperated sigh putting her head in her hands, then running them through her tangled hair. She felt a prick in her arm and remembered the gash she received earlier. As if second nature she channeled chakra to the wound without any real thought or effort. Perhaps it was that that switched her over to medic mode as she looked up at him.

"Do you have any serious wounds?" she asked out of curiosity, knowing that she had inflicted some on him.

"No." he said looking away.

"Tche." she scoffed throwing her hands on her hips. "Please. I know for a fact that I broke a rib or two from that last blow"

"I don't want your help, yeah" he said in a frustrated tone.

"Obviously that's not the case or I wouldn't be here"

"Yeah, well, I'm not stupid I know you could easily kill me if I let you use your chakra on my body" he crossed his arms if defiance - much like a pouty child Sakura thought - and she saw him wince at the effort. _Idiot!_

"Fine then! Die of your own stubbornness!" she barked out, throwing her hands up in the air in surrender "Am I free to go now?"

He sneered and looked away. That was good enough for her.

She stormed over to the door and threw it open turned around with fire in her eyes and yelled "I hope you get a horrible infection!"

_Slam!_

Bad ending aside, he couldn't help but let out a light laugh at the ridiculousness of her parting words. She was going to be a handful.

* * *

><p><strong>She<strong> never did ask him when he would send her a sign to set up a meeting place or whatever else when he was ready - a tid bit of information Tsunade was not at all pleased she had failed to ask. But by the time it occurred to her she was two days away from the town of their confrontation. After she had stormed out of that room she had went straight to her own inn, grabbed her stuff and booked it towards home, her mind a swirling mess as it downloaded everything that had just occurred.

It had taken her four days to get back to the leaf village, and when she did it the sun was setting as she ran directly to the Hokages office and burst in without knocking - something she had never done before - and berated the startled (and slightly irritated) Godaime with what had happened. With little interjection Sakura explained what had happened and asked her mentor what they were going to do.

She was surprised, to say the least when Tsunade stood up, slammed her palm on her desk and said "This is just the opportunity I've been waiting for!"

"Uh... Shisho?" Sakura had said at a loss for words.

The filth turned to her favorite position over-looking the village "Those old bats on the council have been holding me back, restricting me from doing much of anything about protecting Naruto and the nine tailed fox sealed inside him. To tell you the truth I was considering doing something like this myself, right under their fat noses." she sighed dramatically "Of course I never would have chosen you."

Sakura took offence and lowered her eyes dejectedly.

"Oh, have some confidence in yourself, would you?" her raspy voice chided her. "It's not because I think you incapable, quite the contrary. I think this Deidara is extremely sharp in his choosing."

Sakura stared at her silently, waiting for her to explain more.

She turned around to face her apprentice. "It just this is a very dangerous job, Sakura, and I look at you as something of a daughter to me. My only reasons for keeping you would be selfish ones." Sakura couldn't help but blush at her mentors praise. "But, under these circumstances I have no choice."

From there they went over the finer formal details and worked everything out well into the night. Everything down to Uchiha, Sasuke. Her grave orders were to give him one last chance to come home willingly and if he refused - he would need to be eliminated. She didn't care if it was her or Deidara that did it just as long as the body made it back to the confines of the leaf village where the sharinggon could be kept safe. To do so efficiently she gave Sakura a transportation scroll.

All Akatsuki memebers were to be eliminated. She would become a missing nin while she was away. Nobody would know anything other than she deserted the village without permission. This way word wouldn't get out that Deidara was still alive - which would ruin their advantage and also raise suspicions from Suna as to why a leaf Nin and the man who destroyed their village and killed their Kazekage were working together. Sakura mentally added that the shadiness of it would give her friends hope as to why she would do such a thing. Once they were done they looked it all over and finalized it. Just as Sakura was dragging her tired self out the door Tsunade spoke once more.

"Sakura." The Hokage looked at her with stern chocolate eyes over her folded hands "Be safe. I have faith in you_._"

It had been two months since her encounter with the S-class criminal and still not a single sign or any notice that it was time, which lead her to believe that maybe he had changed his mind or been killed or even more ironically died of his wounds. Perhaps he was never coming. Either way, she tried not to dwell on it too much. But on the other side - if he was alive and they do go through with the mission, all she could think is what would it be like? Spending months on end alone with this ex-Akatsuki member? It was going to be horrible! She could already feel the loneliness that would come with this mission. She would have no friends out there and he'd probably always be doing insane, reckless things - what if he let loose during a battle and destroyed them both in the process? She had seen his files even though they didn't have much information on him the one thing stressed throughout; it was this Shinobi's rash behavior. She already promised herself that if she were in such a situation where he was acting as hazardess and putting others in danger - she would side with her medic nature and protect anyone who needed it first. She prayed to the gods that she would make it through this, both physically and mentally intact.

Sakura checked the rice boiling on the stove and gave it a stir before returning to cutting up her salmon. She knew it was a large meal for just herself but damit, it sounded good and she could always warm it up later. It was already night time but she had gotten out of the hospital later then usual and was starving. She had spent this morning with Naruto. She spent a lot of her time with her friends lately. She knew every day here could be her last. Since this was a high class S-rank mission Sakura was well aware of the high possibility that she would never come back.

She and Naruto had trained for the first portion of the morning and then had ended up at Ichiruka. It had been a good day; they talked about everything, from old missions to Kakashi-Sensei's mask. Sakura's stomach knotted when Naruto changed the subject to Sasuke. It was the same old spiel - that he was getting stronger o he would bring Sasuke home soon. She could only nod and smile.

If she was truly honest with herself she knew that was impossible. Uchiha, Sasuke no longer existed - she had seen so herself when he attempted to kill her. She no longer the little love struck girl that fantasized about babies with inky black hair, she was well past that. She was much stronger and confident and her views and goals in life had matured. What she would do when she encountered him? Well, she knew it would be hard - but she would not hold back. She would do whatever needed to be done to protect all of those precious to her.

Sakura was violently pulled from her thoughts when she felt a presence in her apartment by the open window. Without a second thought she hurled the knife in her hand toward the intruder. The fact that it made no sound told her it had never connected with anything. When she looked at the figure standing in her living room, knife held casually between his fingers, she gasped in utter shock.

The only thing she could sputter was "Are you out of your fucking mind?"

"Matter of opinion, yeah" the blonde Nin replied half-heartedly, fingering the knife as he walked toward the kitchen "What's cooking?"

She still couldn't believe he was here, right in Konoha. Right in her apartment! Her hands went to her hips glaring at him as he walked past her toward the stove "You don't do this! You can't just come waltzing into a hidden village!"

"Obviously I can, yeah" he replied not really listening to her as he put the knife on the counter and lifted the lid of pot inquisitively. "So, are you going to be joining me on this little crusade?"

She slapped his hand forcing him to drop the lid. "Yes," she answered quickly not really interested about that "Do you even care about the fact that you could get killed if you get caught?"

He rubbed his hand dejectedly "I'm only here to get you and as if I would get caught" He finally turned his attention to her and a smirk spread across his face "Nice PJ's, yeah"

She looked down at her little white shorts with pink hearts and matching cami. She blushed angrily, crossing her arms over her chest. "Its not like I was expecting anyone" she defended.

He laughed at her reaction, only making her redden deeper. "I'm going to grab my stuff and then we need to get out of here" she informed, changing the subject making her way toward her room.

"Whoa. You're not letting all of this food go to waste are you?" he looked genuinely upset.

She couldn't believe him "We need to go before we get caught!"

"Come on, yeah! I'm starving!" she couldn't fathom that there was an S-Class criminal whining in her kitchen.

"No - we're leaving!" as her stomach growled loudly.

His cocky smirk returned once again and she wanted to do nothing more than slap it off his face. "Put the rice into bowls and finish cutting the fish and I'll cook it quick once I'm done getting ready," she deadpanned. That should be easy enough for a Ninja to handle. "We'll take it with us" With that she turned away from his grin and went to go about her business.

She had taken longer than she thought because after her whole day she just needed one shower - who knew when she would get that privilege again. When she returned she was dressed in shinobi gear with her pack thrown over her shoulder. She knew she could no longer wear her shirt with the Haruno symbol on it so she had traded in her clan shirt for a similar but much darker red collared shirt - old habits died hard - unzipped down to reveal the mesh she wore underneath. She kept her black shorts with a shorter white medic skirt and her usual high legged boots. Her Hitai-ate lay on her bed. She had no use for it and Deidara had obviously abandoned his with Akatsuki.

When she walked into the kitchen she was surprised to find Deidara emptying the cooked contents into two storage containers he obviously found in her cupboards. She frowned, doubting how favorable her meal would be now.

"You cooked it all?" she began eyeing him tentively.

He raised a brow almost in offence at her tone "Yes. Since you were bitching so much about wanting to get out of here, I figured it would save us time." He looked at her damp hair "But clearly you had enough time to shower, yeah." When she made no comment and just continued to eye the food skeptically he added "Just try some if you're so worried. I'm not that horrible of a cook." he motioned to the open dish.

She walked over and picked up a pair of chop sticks and picked up a piece of the salmon from the sea of rice and popped it in her mouth. She wasn't worried about it being poisoned - no one in their right mind would go through this much trouble just to kill her. She bit down and found the texture surprisingly watery and soft. She probably couldn't have done any better. She swallowed and looked at him in confusion.

"What, yeah?" he demanded almost angrily.

"Its. . . good" she admitted surprised by his un-barbaric domestic skills.

"Tche. Of course it is, now do you want to stick around here until morning or what?"

She just stared at him for a moment longer. If someone had told her when she was younger that she would one day have an S-class criminal not only in her apartment but cooking her dinner, she would have called the hospital and had them hauled away to the psychiatric ward as fast as possible.

"Are you coming yeah?" he called from the window sill.

She broke out of her thoughts, snapped the lids on the containers, threw them in her pack and followed him out the window into the night, away from her family, friends, and the only home she ever had, not knowing if she would ever see it again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well there it is. The first chapter of "These Violent Delights". I hope you all enjoyed it. Please critique and criticism is welcome!

A few bits of information:

- Sakura is 19 [I know that's a bit of a stretch in timeline but that's why its fan fiction :) ]

- Pein never attacked Konoha

- In my story Madara is not involved in Akatsuki. Pein is the leader. Simply because it is less complicated. Which means Sasuke is just involved because he's evil.

- Since there is no Tobi/Madara Sasuke killed Itachi and Joined Akatsuki just because when you're bad, you do what your good at.

- Remaining members of Akatsuki are: Pein, Konan, Zetsu, Kisame, Sasuke, Karin and I'm thinking about bringing Hidan back for some fun :3 but we'll see. The reason there is no Suigetsu and Jugo is simply this: Jugo is too nice to kill and Suigetsu being a sword fighter would just be a repeat fight when it came to Kisame.

Well I think that was all the points I wanted to touch on. If you have any questions, just ask! I'll try to average a new chapter every other Sunday.

-ArrowsInTheClouds


End file.
